Murphy's Law
by fayfairy
Summary: things will go wrong in any given situation, if you give them a chance. Just when he thinks life is good, it all goes wrong for poor Jimmy Neutron. JC with some side SL might become M later
1. No Sense

Hello all! This is my very first fic on this site, and my very first Jimmy Neutron fanfic. I hope you like it. I kind of got off to a slow start, but it will start to pick up. If you like it let me know, and if you don't... let me know that too!

Murphy's Law

Chapter 1: No Sense

* * *

(_Murphy's Law: things will go wrong in any given situation, if you give them a chance_. -Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong.)

* * *

Girls made no sense to boys. It was a scientific fact, really. Jimmy Neutron, teenage genius, knew this and yet his inquisitive mind continued to try to solve the ever-present enigma. As the years went by, it seemed that they only got more confusing, especially a certain beautiful blonde girl named Cindy Vortex. At eighteen Jimmy was no closer to understanding her than he was when he was ten. She only got more beautiful and headstrong with every passing day, and Jimmy _hated_ that he loved her.

To Jimmy, the heart was the only thing more confusing than the female of his species. Of course not the _literal_ heart, because he understood _that_ heart, but the metaphorical heart, the one of feelings and love, was more difficult to figure out than cold fusion.

Jimmy hated that his heart sped up every time she was near. He hated that she still found every opportunity to make fun of him. He hated that her very voice, smell, gaze, or presence could distract him to the point of embarrassment. But the one thing that he hated more than all those things put together, was the fact she was completely oblivious to what she did to him because she was to busy talking to that idiot Nick Dean.

Jimmy hadn't realized that he had spent almost all of his lunch break glaring across the cafeteria at the back of Cindy's head, until Cindy nodded at something Libby said before standing up and standing on her chair. Jimmy arched an eyebrow wondering what she could possibly be doing.

"Attention everyone!" Cindy spoke in a loud, clear, and calm voice, "I have an announcement."

The entire cafeteria went silent with curiosity. Cindy smiled slightly reveling in the brief moment of power.

"As your student body president, it is my great pleasure to announce to you the date and theme of Senior Prom!" She smiled brightly at the announcement, and the following exited chatter.

"Quiet please!" She waited until the chatter was down to few murmurs, "Senior Prom will take place on March fifth," there was a roar of outrage due to the late date, "I know, but the committee has decided that formal dances are more enjoyable in warmer weather, and besides if the Prom were to take place any earlier we would have to have it in the gym, but as it is we've decided to rent the Retroville Highend Hotel for the event."

There were loud cheers of approval as girls started planning their dress, while boys smirked to each other over the convenience of the hotel. Cindy stood on the chair smiling her gorgeous, heartwarming smile, waiting for the crowd to calm once more.

"The theme for the Senior Prom will be _Wonderful Tonight_ Seniors will be getting their invites in the mail. Remember if you want to bring a guest from a different class or school to pick up the right forms in the office. Thank you." She smiled once more and sat down.

Jimmy shook his head clearing his mind to finally realizing what Cindy had said. Senior Prom. Sweet isotopes, Jimmy was going to have to ask a girl to go with him. Gazing across the cafeteria towards the popular table, he knew there was only one girl he would ever think of going with.

"Who wants to go to the stupid Prom anyway?" Sheen asked as he built a mashed potato mountain on his plate. Carl shrugged as he flipped another page of his "Llamas Limited" magazine, the boys really hadn't changed much throughout the years.

"Oh, I don't know." Jimmy said sarcastically, "Only every single girl in the entire school!"

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. The boys threw away their garbage and made their way toward the gym for P.E.

"Who cares?" Sheen said with a shrug. "Why do we care what girls want? What's in it for us guys? We don't really want to get all dressed up in some hoity-toity getup just to dance around and be uncomfortable."

"God you virgins are so oblivious," a mocking voice said from behind the three best friends. Turning around, Jimmy found himself glaring at Nick Dean, the bane of his existence.

"What does sexual experience have to do with going to Senior Prom?" Jimmy snapped his glare growing more fierce.

"Only everything, Dorktron!" Nick laughed derisively and laying a hand on Jimmy's shoulder with false concern, "here let me enlighten you. Senior Prom is a big deal to girls, so if you give them what they want, they'll give you what you want. Prom night probably claims more virginity than wedding nights nowadays. Really Neutron, find a nice girls and get some."

With that said Nick smirked one last time before making his way to the locker room. Closing his eyes, Jimmy saw Cindy's smiling face before shaking his head. He would never sink to Nick's level. Cindy deserved better than that, not that she would ever go with him.

"What do you think, Jimmy? You think Nick may be onto something?" Sheen said with a far of look in his eyes.

"Oh course not," Jimmy snapped, "Nick is a jerk."

* * *

Jimmy hated Art more than any other class. Not only was art the only area in his academic career that he was flawed, but Cindy sat directly in front of him so even if he had the talent he wouldn't have the focus. Libby sat next to her best friend, and as soon as they were given free work time the two girls started chatting about the Prom, and Jimmy couldn't help himself, he had to listen in.

"So, girl, do think that you'll _finally_ get ask to go to a dance by that one person?" Libby whispered cryptically.

"Libby!" Cindy whispered angrily, "stay quiet! You never know who could overhear us."

Libby rolled her eyes. "So what are your hopes for Prom?"

Cindy breathed a sad sigh, that gripped at Jimmy's heart, "I just wish that _someone_ would have the guts to just ask me. It doesn't even have to be him. I…" another heavy sigh, "I just don't want to feel alone for my Senior Prom."

"Come on, girl, don't be so depressed." Libby tried to cheer up her best friend, "Here let's do a little experiment… Hey, Jimmy!"

Jimmy almost leapt out of his chair in surprise and looked up at the two girls trying not to make it obvious that he had been listening in. "Huh? What?"

"Look at Cindy compared to the other girls in school and tell us where you would place her?" Libby gave him a annoyingly smug look.

Jimmy looked the blonde bombshell straight in the eyes. Great recursive algorithms! Her eyes were so big and green. Her skin was so pale and clear, her lips were slightly pursed and a glossy soft pink.

_She's number one_ He thought. "In the top 25 percent," Jimmy shrugged before looking down at his blank piece of paper.

"25 percent! Why you little-" Cindy growled before Libby covered her mouth to stop her from saying anything she would regret later.

"Come on Jimmy," Libby persuaded gently, "be honest."

"Alright," he rolled his eyes in false annoyance, "she's in the top 5 I suppose."

The smile she gave him was well worth admitting that he thought she was beautiful.


	2. Get the Girl

To the reviewers!  
**David: **Thank you so much! There are few reviews that make me smile _that _much. Everything you said made me happy that I started writing this story.

**snowboarder9:** Thanks for the review, I hope this was soon enough!

**snoopykid2991: **I hurried, and I continued! I hope you liked the chapter, and thanks for the review!

**Rockthis: **Wow, I'm glad you like it. Thanks for the review, and I hope you like this chapter too.

**squallinator: **Thanks for the review, I hope you like this too. It seems to be taking me longer than I planned to get to the stuff I actually wanted to write about.

now onto the fic!

Chapter 2: Get the Girl

* * *

(_Murphy's Law: things will go wrong in any given situation, if you give them a chance_. -Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong.)

* * *

"Seriously girl," Libby rolled her eyes at her best friend, "you need to quit buggin' about the whole Prom thing. It's still a whole month away."

A few weeks after the cafeteria announcement Cindy had become especially ornery. She had to stand by and watch, what felt like, all the other girls around her get ask in fantastically clever ways without a single glance her way. This being the case, she had a shorter fuse than usual, snapping at all who crossed her path, especially Jimmy Neutron, I mean _come on _he was asking for it anyway.

As usual, after a particularly explosive argument with the before stated genius, Cindy Vortex could be found beating the living daylights out of something. Unfortunately, it was a Wednesday, which meant that Cindy didn't have SeishinDo Kenpo, Aikido, Jujitsu, or Taekwondo, those were on Friday and Saturday, so her poor pillow had to take the brunt of her anger.

"Stupid.." punch, "bigheaded…" slam, "oblivious…" throttle, "know-it-all…"

"Man! I've had enough of this!" Libby shook her head before slowly approaching her best friend to yank the pillow from her grasp and throw it onto the floor. Cindy glared, made a noise of protest, and went to retrieve it. "Nuh-uh," Libby shook her head before pushing her best friend onto the bed. "Listen, take a chill-pill and relax for a moment…now that you've calmed down a bit, lemme explain. Jimmy was just being his over achieving self, as usual, and you went totally ballistic, but what else is new. I know he's seriously irritating, but he is _never_ going to ask you to the Prom if you keep calling him a 'pompous-bigheaded-jerk-who-knows-no-concept-of-decorum' even if he does comment throughout all your presentations."

"I never said I wanted him to ask me to Prom." Cindy pouted crossing her arms.

"You didn't have to." Libby rolled her eyes. "How long has it been since you _finally _told me you had a thing for Jimmy? Six years? And you still act the way you always have with him: hot and cold. He thinks you hate him! Girl… why can't you ever just be nice to him?"

"It's so hard, Libby!" Cindy exclaimed before falling backwards onto her bed with a huff. "I may love him, but he still is completely infuriating."

"Whatever, girl." Libby gave up with a sigh and grabbed her things. "I gotta get going. If I'm not home before my mom, she'll know I wasn't doin' my homework."

"Alright, see ya later Libs," Cindy gave her friend a distracted hand wave, not bothering to get up from her comfortable position to see her friend out. She could hear the front door close and Libby's car start, but she wait until the noise faded before she gave a heavy sigh. She was laying in bed contemplating the Jimmy Neutron conundrum, when her phone rang. Rolling over and grabbing it off her bedside table, she looked at the Caller ID to see that it was Nick.

"Hey Nick," she answered happily as she rolled onto her back to look up at the ceiling, "what's up?"

"Hey Cindy!" she could hear some noise in the background, and could tell that he was driving, "I need to ask a big favor!"

Cindy smiled. They became really close over the years, and she was almost always bailing him out of some mess or another, mostly having to do with his current flavor of the month.

"I need you to lie for me." Cindy rolled her eyes, he was so predictable. "I told Stephanie that I was at your place getting help with my math homework."

Cindy waited for him to continue, but when it sounded like he wasn't going to, she sighed. "I probably don't want to know, but what were you doing that I need to cover your ass for?"

"You know… this and that." He said offhandedly, and Cindy only knew to well.

"So who's the lucky girl who got Nick Dean's 'this-and-that' ?" She laughed at her own joke, and he laughed along with her.

"It was only Brittany." Nick said easily. He and Brittany were always hooking up on the side, during and in between girlfriends. Nick messed around with lots of girls, but it was always an unspoken rule to never mess with Cindy, his confidant and probably his best friend, or Libby, his confidants best friend. Cindy knew all of Nick's tricks, and he would never try to pull anything over on her. Everyone knew that Cindy's wrath was worse than Carl's asthma.

"Alright," Cindy said with mock annoyance, "but I'm not dumping her for you like I did the last one."

"Thanks, Cindy, you're the best!" He breathed a sigh of relief. He could get away with anything if Cindy was on his side.

"I know." She smirked to herself. The phone beeped in her ear, signaling the Call-Waiting. "Hey Nick, there's someone on the other line, could you hold on for a second?"

"I'll just let ya go," He said happily now that his ass was covered, "I'll see you tomorrow, Cindy. Thanks again!"

"No problem! Bye!" She smiled before hitting the 'flash' button, "Vortex residence, Cindy speaking."

"H-hey Cindy!" A slightly nervous male voice came from the other end. Cindy was about to ask who it was, when she heard a very distinct mechanical bark. "Quiet Goddard!"

"Neutron?" She asked as she looked at the phone as if it were playing tricks on her. "What do you want?"

"Listen, Cindy, about today-" he shyly began.

"No, _you _listen Nerdtron!" Cindy nearly yelled into the phone, remembering why she had been so pissed off earlier. "My report was well informed and executed!-"

"It was, and-"

"J. J. Thomson's plum pudding model made a _huge _contribution to chemistry, and it doesn't matter whether or not it was factual!-"

"You're right, and I-"

"He discovered the _electron _for crying out loud!"

"I know, and-"

"Everyone knows your smart, but you don't have to completely _ruin _my report to give more evidence to the fact! You're so infuriating Neutron, and if you would just-"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" There was complete silence on both ends of the line before Jimmy cleared his throat, "Sorry Cindy. I want to apologize about today. I shouldn't have interrupted your project. I was out of line."

"Wow," Cindy was momentarily stunned. Jimmy Neutron never admitted to fault. "Thanks Jimmy. That's really nice of you."

"Uh-huh," he cleared his throat before continuing, "listen, that's not exactly the reason I called… you see, I was wondering if…"

Down stairs their was a loud chiming noise.

"Hold on a sec, Neutron, there's someone at my door." Cindy got up and stretched before hurrying down the flight of stairs, her cordless phone still held in her hand. She was, however, not prepared for the sight of the person on the other side of the door. "Eustace Strytch?"

* * *

That's right! Nick isn't a bad guy, Cindy admits that she loves Jimmy, and Eustace Strytch is in the picture! Oh what will I do next? Let me know what you think! 


	3. Now Something Completely Different

To the reviewers!

**David: **as I said before, I look forward to your reviews. They're one of the reasons I'm pumping this story out so fast. The plum-pudding thing was from Highschool chemistry. It was just one of those things that sticks in your head and won't leave, just because it sounded funny, ya know? This chapter was written while I sat in Starbucks, so forgive me if my spelling and grammar aren't up to par with my other chapters. Hopefully it isn't too bad. Thanks again for the reviews!

**snowboarder9: **I'm glad you liked it. There is no drama quite like a love-triangle, and I couldn't resist.

_

* * *

… and now for something completely different._

Libby carelessly threw her bag on the chair before collapsing across the sofa. She was beyond sick and tired of Jimmy and Cindy's love-hate thing they had since the day they met. She pressed her palms against her eyes trying to ease the pain behind them. She had nearly fallen asleep when a sudden frantic knocking at her door disturbed her quiet.

Rolling her eyes for about the thousandth time that day, she made her way to the door. A normal looking Sheen Estevez stood on the other side, and by normal I mean completely hyper and jittery.

"Hey Libby!" He said as loud as possible without shouting. She held back a smile, he could always cheered her up, even without meaning to. The mere presence of the Hispanic boy centered Libby, and whenever he was with her she forgot completely about Cindy and Jimmy and thought only of her own relationship.

"What's up, Sheen?" she leaned against the doorframe casually.

"I need your help!" He switched from normal to completely frantic in less than a second, and grabbed her shoulders and shook them slightly.

"Sheen!" She pushed him away from her slightly, "I'll help, just… just calm down," she took a second to let her heart rate decrease to a more normal speed before adding, "and don't shake me like that again."

"Sorry," he said sheepishly, "I just get excited."

"What do you need my help with Sheen?" she smiled indulgently once again leaning casually against the doorframe.

"Well…" he smiled his big goofy grin, "since we're friends and you're pretty much the coolest girl in school, and I figured that you could give me some advice. What's the best way to ask a girl to prom?"

Libby's smile melted off her face. Sheen was asking _her_ for advice on how to ask _someone_ _else _to prom? Oh God! Sheen stood there with his ever-present smile on his face and Libby realized that she hadn't given him an answer yet.

"Well…" she began unsure, her mind still reeling. She continued in her normal calm voice, while her mind was screaming, "every girl is different, Sheen. We love it when you do something original, don't just knock on the door with flowers and ask; be creative, but flowers are always a nice additional touch."

"Thanks Libby!" Sheen's smile grew huge and he hugged her before walking down her steps. He waved goodbye and said over his shoulder, "See ya later, Libby, I got a lot of planning to do. You're the best!"

"Uh-huh," she muttered halfheartedly before shutting the door and leaning against it. She had never felt this way before, and she didn't like it, but she wouldn't cry. It was just Prom after all. Right? Then why did it hurt so bad?

* * *

Listening to music always made Libby feel alive, and after dancing around her room for hours she felt slightly better. She sat down on her bed in exhaustion, and tried not to think about this afternoon.

Downstairs she could hear a knock at her door, and her mother answer it. She couldn't understand what was said, but she did understand her mother's shouts of: "Libby, there's someone at the door for you!"

Libby trudged down the stairs, and was surprised to see Sheen standing, once again, at her door.

"Hey Libby!" He smiled happily. "Thanks for the advice earlier, I have the perfect idea." Libby cringed slightly. "Anyway, that's not why I'm here. I was wondering if you could help me out again?"

"Can't you ask one of the guys to help you? I'm kinda busy right now." She sighed wearily.

"No way!" Sheen said aghast, "I need a girl, beside Jimmy's too busy, and Carl would get weird about it. All you have to do is read lines with me," he brandished a small stack of papers that looked like a script, "I'm trying out for the part of _Ultra-Boy_ in the _Ultra-Boy: Teen Series_ and I need you to read the lines of _Ultra-Girl_," he held the stack towards her and gave her his sad puppy-dog eyes, "Please?"

Libby rolled her eyes, he knew she couldn't resist the puppy-dog eyes. "Alright, I guess it wouldn't hurt."

"Yes!" He shouted happily, pumping his fists in the air. Libby smiled before pulling him towards her porch swing.

"Ok, _Ultra-Boy_, let's get this over with." She sat on the swing, while he stood gesturing enthusiastically with every line.

* * *

They were several pages into the script, Sheen jumping around and delivering his lines dramatically, while Libby read along with the script and speaking in a monotone voice.

"_Ultra-Girl_," Sheen crouched down with a hand on her knee and his other hand digging in his "prop" box, "Would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the Galactic Gala?"

Libby looked down at her script, and started reading her line: "Of course Sheen, I would love to go to Pr-…" her eyes widened as she realized what was written on the page. She slowly looked up from her script towards the hyperactive boy. He was still kneeled but held in his hand was a bouquet of purple roses.

"Please Libby?" He asked quietly with a shy grin on his face.

"Oh… my… god!" She said slowly before jumping out of her seat and throwing her arms around his neck. They ended up in a awkward heap on the ground, but neither Libby nor Sheen had ever been happier. She kissed him fully on the lips before relaxing on top of him.

"So…" he began slightly nervous, but mostly shocked, "is that a yes?"

"Absolutely!" She smiled brightly followed by another kiss. They relaxed together in a comfortable silence before Libby just had to know, "How did you come up with that plan? Tricking me then asking me?"

"I remembered this one time, when Jimmy was talking about Psycho-ology, or something, and he said you find out what they want and then give it to them. It didn't work with our parents, but it seems to work with girls."

"Jimmy's a pretty smart guy," Libby kissed Sheen's cheek before getting up and holding out a hand to help him up, "and I'm glad you listened to him."

"Me too." Sheen smiled like he was the happiest guy on earth.

* * *

A/N: Yay for Sheen/Libby love. they're just too cute! I hope you enjoyed it. Remember, reviews are love! 


	4. Smooth Operator

Kinda short I know, I might rewrite this chapter, but right now I'm racing against the clock, my laptop battery is dying! Thank you reviewers. 

**acosta perez jose ramiro: **thanks for the review, I'm glad you like the way I've done both pairings, and Sheen is probably the most awesome character.

**snowboarder9: **Thanks for the review, I'm glad you liked the chapter. The whole point of the chapter was to stick ina cute side story to get away from the drama of Jimmy/Cindy. I might do that from time to time just because I know how heavy and dramatic the main story will be.

**rin916: **Thank you so much! I loved writing that chapter.

**Noblesse Oblige: **Thanks a lot. I know I'm sometimes really bad at updates, but I'm doing really well with this story. I hope you like this new chapter, it was really rushed so it wasn't my best work.

**Lia: **Aww! Thanks! I thought so.

**David: **What would I do without you? ...oh I know, I'd let this story whither and die because there wouldn't be you there to demand an update! I love your reviews and I always look forward to them. Thanks for keeping me in line, updates would be fewer and farther between if it weren't for you!

* * *

"Hello, Cynthia," Eustace Strytch stood on Cindy's porch as if he belonged there. It had been years since any of them had seem the stuck-up rich ninny, but there was no mistaking him. He still had his annoyingly snobbish tone when speaking, his perfectly postured and slightly bored way of standing, his freckled turned-up nose, and ridiculously calculated hairdo. Lucky for him, his parents could pay for a good orthodontist and he had long since rid himself of his embarrassing overbite.

"What are you doing here?" Cindy asked slightly curious, but mostly appalled, "Last I heard you were going to school in London or something."

"Oh, Cynthia," he simpered in his disgustingly fake sugary tone, "as if I could be gone from you or Retroville for so long."

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes completely unfazed by his insincere flattery, " Listen Eustace, I'm really busy," she glanced at the phone still held in her hand, "so I really don't have time for whatever secret plan you've hatched against Jimmy that you want to use me in."

He stuck his perfectly polished shoe in the doorway preventing her from shutting the door all the way. 

"Come now Cynthia, don't be rude," he smirked while buffing his nails on his satin shirt, "I've grown past childish grudges, haven't _you_?" He accused, giving her a pointed look. "I've come to speak with you on a personal matter; it will only take a moment of your time."

Rolling her eyes again, she realized that he would never leave unless she heard him through. "Alright you have one minute, but hold on," she put the phone to her ear once more and asked hopefully: "Can you hold on for just a little longer?"

She was met with silence.

* * *

"Hold on a sec, Neutron, there's someone at my door," Cindy's voice came across the line. Jimmy froze in shock, could this have happen at more inopportune moment? It was hard enough to call her up, and get up the courage to ask her.

Jimmy rolled his desk chair to his window to see who was interrupting, and blanched. He could see the swank teen standing before the Vortex residence talking to the young vixen that lived there. He couldn't tell from his window if the other boy's presence was welcomed or not, but Jimmy didn't really care.

Jimmy swung his chair back to his desk, slamming the phone down on the receiver before jumping up and running out his bedroom door.

"Goddard, exit plan 10-96/Q!" He said as he slid down the banister, a habit he had yet to grow out of. He slid to a stop in front of his metal companion, who was holding a mirror out for the teen genius. Hey even geniuses wanted to look good sometimes. His titanium canine sprayed him with a light cologne, and opened the front door.

"Thanks boy!" Jimmy said over his shoulder as he ran out the door. He could see Cindy talking into the phone, and realized that she still thought he was on the line… oops. Oh well, what he really cared about was why Strytch was here in the first place.

"Do you mind, Strytch-old-boy?" Jimmy nearly shouted, "I happened to be talking to Cindy when you interrupted."

"Jimmy!" Eustace said with glee, "How delightful!" he smirked viciously, "I'm so sorry to have intruded on your conversation. By all means, continue…"

Jimmy froze in place. Cindy eyed him curiously while Eustace smirked knowingly.

"Well?" Cindy asked, her curiosity growing as his blush became more obvious. "What did you want to ask me?"

"Well… uh… you see I… um…" Jimmy's palms were sweating and he felt as if a huge spotlight was right on him. Cindy and Eustace were both focused on him, and Jimmy couldn't take it. "Well I don't want to ask with an audience!" He shouted defensively, shooting an evil glare Eustace's way, before continuing much more calmly, "Can I talk to you in private, Cindy?"

"If you won't do it now, then wait your turn!" Eustace snapped without giving Cindy a chance to talk. She glared at him slightly for speaking for her. He turned back to Cindy and took her hand. "Cynthia, you are by far the most perfect girl I've ever met," Jimmy scoffed and crossed his arms while glaring at the back of Eustace's head. Cindy smiled slightly at the compliment and Jimmy's reaction, "You're beautiful, smart, and talented. No other girl could possibly compare,"

"Oh would you get on with it already!" Jimmy shouted to the sky.

"Cynthia," Eustace snapped his fingers and Blix handed him a bouquet of flowers that he held out to Cindy, "would you do me the honor of accompanying me to Retroville High's Senior Prom?"

Both Cindy and Jimmy's jaws dropped in shock and horror. 

"Um…" Cindy shot Jimmy a look, but he seemed too shocked to comprehend anything right then, "S-sure Eustace… I'd love to." 

Jimmy quickly snapped out of his shocked stupor when he realized what Cindy had said. "For the love of Einstein, Cindy! How could you go with this… this… this pompous stuck-up ninny!"

"Well it's not like anyone else was going to ask me!" Cindy snapped back, if he really cared that much he should have asked her himself… right? "Everyone else already has a date, or is too big a loser to go with anyway."

"Loser?" Jimmy said aghast, "you know what? I don't care! Have fun with the Prince of Priss, your Royal Stuck-Uppedness!"

"What did you just call me?" She shouted to his retreating back, but received no answer. "What is wrong with him?" She murmured to herself.

"Cynthia, my dear," Eustace simpered, once again gaining her attention, "Shall we make the proper arrangements?"

* * *

"Stupid, stuck-up, rich asshole!" Jimmy nearly screamed as he paced his lab. Goddard gave a slight mechanical whine to show his concern for his creator. "He did this on purpose!" Jimmy paced some more before turning to his best invention ever, "Goddard, options!"

Goddard's screen popped open to reveal his answers, "Go back in time and ask her first."

Jimmy scratched his chin before shaking his head, "I'm not even sure she'd say yes, next."

"Render Eustace incapable of going to the dance, and take Cindy to the dance yourself."

"Hmm…" Jimmy pondered for a few seconds before deciding, "As appealing as that sounds, the legal ramifications would be astronomical, next."

"Take someone else to Prom."

"That's it!" Jimmy perked up and snapped his fingers, "Goddard, phone!"

It rang for a few minutes while Jimmy silently chanted "Please pick up, please pick up!"

When finally he heard a happy, "Hello?" he smiled.

"Hey Betty!"


End file.
